To Kill a King
by SangNoire
Summary: "To err is human, Marik. To forgive... divine." - Mnemoshipping hints, Bronzeshipping hints. One-Shot! Hints of Yaoi!


**So again, something I never tried before. It's slightly Mnemoshipping. But it also has a few Bronzeshipping hints in it. Well... more than hints. XD**

**Hoping you will like this OneShot of mine, the music again from Hungry Lucy "To Kill a King" doesn't belong to me as Yu-Gi-Oh is still Kazuki Takahashi's treasure. You can listen to the song here: watch?v=3QX0A1NhnVs**

Again SetsunaNoroi thank you VERRRRRRRRRRY much for betareading! I love you~ :3

* * *

_On the other side_

_Of these castle walls_

_Lies a world I'm not a part of_

_Forbidden to even think for myself_

_Dared to step outside the line_

_For fear of torture_

His gaze was directed upwards, violet, big eyes searching for the trapdoor. Thethe rustling of his clothing was low and lost itself in the darkness around him. The dark lines of the scars under his eyes mared the skin as he stared at the wood above him and the stairs that lead into a world his eyes had never been able to see.  
Marik would come here often, especially at night, when all of his family members (especially his father, old fool) were sleeping, when Rishid wasn't running after him, to attach himself on Marik's back like a walking and breathing shadow - when his sister wasn't giving him this glance of _I'm the older one, listen to me, because I'm responsible for you _and when his father wasn't giving him this treatment... the special treatment for the ritual... he shuddered.  
The ten year old boy - tomb keeper of the most important secrets of mankind - sat down on the dark corridor's floor, no light, nor people around him and contently listened to the low sounds of wind and crickets, that snuck through the trapdoor above him, directly into his ear. He was unable to imagine how it looked like, the world up there...  
He never had stood on a spot that was flooded by light, or wider than the corridors of this place. He knew that outside the people could see the sky. Blue and wonderful and sometimes he was just content to look through the holes far upwards between the wood and stare at the clouds or Ra himself, even if his eyes started to hurt.

Nobody was ever allowed to see him here... he had to keep this a secret. All of this was kept inside of his head, together with the want of just stepping out there, throwing open the heavy doors and feel the rays of Ra touch his skin, the stroke of the God himself. His family wasn't venerable... it wasn't appreciated what they did. Marik was a captive, a being never allowed to feel the touch of life.  
Venerable? No. This was a punishment. The big eyes screwed shut as he once more prayed under the trapdoor, hoping that he once... once in his live he would have the favor of the Gods on his side, so he was able to be free... He didn't want to think like this people.  
He didn't want to grow dull. He wanted to shine.

_I always wanted to know_

_How to kill a king_

_Use his madness against him_

_Forsake everything_

_Though his grip is so tight_

_And it's choking me_

_I will find a way out_

_Of this loyalty_

His nails scratched over the surface and broke under the assault of sheer and pure pain. Heat was runing over his very back... hot cruel lines of torture, that ate him up. The gag held back his screams and the tears ran over his cheeks, leaving him as weak as he ever had been.  
Bare. Lonely. Hurt.

His body twitched and he cursed - cursed the Gods and the Pharaoh. The ancient king that ordered his family to suffer endlessly. He had yearned for the outside, he had wanted to see it... by now this was no wish anymore. It was a destination, maybe even his destiny to break free. His eyes screwed shut in deep hatred and a soothing cold started to spread inside of his body while he willed himself to believe, know, that he was destined to accomplish something bigger, to be something more important than a mere parchment of ancient words. The cold lay over his back and soothed his wounds, even though he knew there was nothing, soothing his flesh or closing his eyes, relieving him from this pain, that made him nearly vomit and drown in torment.

As the scarred soul found its rest in faint and blackness, there was only one thought that united the strange and building up separation in its very depths. Its owner(s?) would step outside of this dirty hole and create the world after his (their...) liking. They would force a bitter revenge upon the godking.

Marik did no longer accept to be a creature of darkness and stay under the yoke of a dead king. He would be a God of Light.

_Just when I thought I was_

_Running out of time_

_The King stood trembling at my bedside_

_He said "if you leave me now,_

_My suicide will follow"_

_And I said "what are you waiting for?"_

Listening to the words his sister spoke through the connection he shared with the girl, he felt his anger subside since years and just the bitterness that stayed behind. Kept in darkness by his own will once more, he had made place for his Yami ... the darker half of himself, to deal with the problems that were separating them from their goal...  
His heart nearly froze. And even though he was still unable to possess the girl for long - he was much too weak, his yami had broke loose like a whirlwind... like the force he never had been - he had to hold her eyes dry. He was about to shed the first tears since the ritual, this damn event, that never left him alone, that didn't only slash his skin, but also his mind and soul into halves. He had trusted his other side... now he knew, he had been betrayed. Thinking he had found an ally in his own body he had followed his other half blindly, let him interfer with his voice of insanity, that had made both of them smile their own smile of satisfaction, he had never seen what a bittersweet price he had to pay.

Not even the alliance with the damn spirit had helped.. Everything had been useless. All his dreams, his purpose, his... destiny. Bitter laugh echoed through the nothingness. His life was worth nothing anymore - if he even was the one possessing it. No. He was nothing more now than a lost floating soul of the dark realm, again under the yoke of death and darkness.  
It was too late, he was unable to fight. His suffering had been in vain.  
He would never be free.  
He cringed and curled into a ball of despair, weeping and mourning loudly about the life he never had, the choices, that had never been his. He didn't open his eyes, nor listen to any sounds, not even his own bawling. Not until...  
"Marik."  
His eyes opened tiredly, a bit of hate still playing in the violet depths, when he got the possibility to finally meet those eyes. Those eyes, that had silently watched his destiny, belonging to the person, who wove his paths. Purple eyes were looking back, messy tricolored hair of the godking himself, the only, strangely colorful thing in this dark place.  
"...you." He didn't want to give this person a name... him, who lost it for a purpose. Why spend the effort on creating another... name... personification, that this... loathsome creature didn't even deserve. The purple eyes stayed calm, even though they screwed shut after a moment, as if the other one was regreting... REGRETING! Showing regret... he despised this munchkin so much... "Why are you showing up here? Isn't it the purpose of the godking to stay in the light?"

The other one stared at him for a moment, observing his behaviour, the pained expression, the tears on his cheeks. "I'm here to help you... I... want to give you a hand and get you out of this mess... Marik. I'm not willing to let you die."  
The blond one screwed his eyes, moving into a standing position, not caring about his appearance. This was the realm of shadows, his soul was an open book for everyone who wanted to read it, he was only a soul, degraded before this man...  
He was feeling so sick.  
"I know, that you despise the very sight of me. But I beg you... at least think about your sister and brother. Your purpose is not lost. You have to be there for them. If you die in here..."  
Marik felt his eyes widen. Ishizu. It must have been Ishizu who had asked the godking.  
"If I die in here...?" he asked the former Pharaoh, waiting for him to continue.  
"If you die in here, I won't consider myself a worthy king. The power of the Pharaoh should never been built on violence and death."  
He stared at the other one, his throat thick with tears and his eyes blazing, filled with a storm of emotions. So many thoughts, so much memories, hate, compassion, anger, loneliness, despair, sadness, delight... everything mingled inside of him and created a whirlwind of feelings, that had been shielded from him... so long... so far away...  
"If you don't consider yourself the king, you will be lost in the dark. A king that doesn't stand up proudly for himself, is no king." Marik merely said and was surprised for the first time when the other one stayed calm as if he had known that. No way...  
This person... this..  
The corners of his mouth twitched and he started to laugh. It was no laugh of comfort, no laugh of happiness, nor heartful. It was mared with tears, bitterness and despair.  
Looking up into the other ones eyes, crying again he grinned a forced smile, loaded with pain. "So... what are you waiting for?"

_Now I know_

_How to kill a king_

_Now he suffers in silence_

_With a poisonous sting_

_He could not steal my might_

_And it seems to be_

_I have found a way out_

_Of his loyalty_

He had never dreamed, he didn't know that something like this was possible in the realm of shadows... but whenever he had closed his eyes and felt the awareness leave himself, he had been blinded by wonderful beautiful light. And even though it had never been warming him, he had stretched out his hand, yearning for its touch.  
Everytime he awoke out of this dream he had felt his heart swell with tears and happiness. The king was denying his crown, and there was hope again... hope inside of this tiny, mortal shape. He had seen in the godkings eyes, that he had understood the message.  
His forgiveness was not in the slightest reachable. He would never forgive... he would never forget. He had suffered too much, to lose all that he had worked for now.  
And to know that it was the other one now, who suffered under that finally, relieved the pain from his soul... maybe he would have his peace now.. he didn't hope that his Yami would let himself being pushed back ever again, he had held him inside too long... his hatred and anger was so big, so intense, that his Yami would be a plague, his hate would extend, he would destroy everything, because he had been born in that moment, when Marik had wanted nothing more but this...  
Though finally... the first time of his life he felt free. Kept inside of the shadows, feeling the penetrating powers nearly ripping his soul apart, he felt free. Smiling he closed his eyes to dream in peace... he would probably never see the world again.

_I know that I can survive_

_Outside this cage_

_Maybe now I can fight through_

_All this rage_

He felt strange as he awoke, the cold had increased and something was attached to his wrist, cooling his skin... but that wasn't all. He felt somebody. Sighing deeply, half thinking it was that blasted godking again, he opened his eyes, looking upwards a dark tanktop and broad chest, together with a long floating cape was what he saw... and towering over him the impassive face of his Yami.  
His expression changed, something deeply sad and hurt laying on his face, his Yami's eyes screwed a bit, watching him, strangely disgruntled.  
"You're a fool, Marik." He said lowly, looking down at his Hikari still. "A fool, if you think that it would have worked otherwise. There was no other way." His violet eyes were staring into Marik's and pinning him down with merely their glance, as he lifted his hand and stroke over his Hikari's tan and salty cheek brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.  
Marik nodded. "There was no other way." His Yami nodded in approval. "Just to see what became of you, makes me sad."  
The empty violet opened and a knowing smile played over the other ones face. "Omote, you created me. I was your experiment of a shield. Nobody could have ever known, what would become of me, when I took over your life." Again Marik had to nod. He felt strangely relieved of feelings, it seemed as if he was at peace with himself... did people feel like this in the afterlife? Inner contentment? The loosening of earthly bounds? Decieving of fears? He was happy how it was and leaned his head against his Yami's hand, now seeing, that it was a strand of shadows, that held one of his arms. "I wouldn't have tried to run." He said lowly, and the thumb and fingers curled, to cup his cheek and turn his head. "I thought you would at least fight for the dominance," said the darker of them both, but Marik shook his head smiling.  
"I'm no longer fighting. I will die. I decided to die." He smiled at his Yami, who stared down at him impassively, before a smirk played over his face. "Hikari... you really want to use this against him?" Marik smiled even wider and though his Yami's face contorted with the insane storm of happiness, he felt his touch staying so soft... sometimes he was like a pet...  
"Creator of mine, if that is what you wish I shall fulfil your very desire."  
Marik's head leaned back into his Yami's hand before he felt a lick over his cheek, freeing it of the salt of sadness... "Take my anger... take my every feeling from me... you will become perfect then... and finally we found it..." He opened his eyes, looking at the other one.  
The creature made of hate and darkness had stopped its every movement, his eyes glued on Marik's and the tongue still hanging out of its mouth, while it waited, anticipation, curiosity and a childlike hope spread all over its face, the same expression a child would wear, when it saw the presents under the Christmas tree.  
"I will share the knowledge with you, that I gained..." He smiled at his Yami and leaned forward. "The knowledge how to kill the king..." And when he felt that incredible feeling of unity the last time as their lips connected he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_I'm so glad I knew_

_How to kill the King_

_I tore down the boundaries_

_And took off the ring_

_To reap what you sow_

_Is how it should be_

_There's no one left on the throne_

_Of this royalty_

Leaning a hand against the wall - solid... wall - that he could feel again, Marik stared into the emptiness of the room... his room... the room he and his Yami had owned... just a few hours ago. His hand was shaking. He didn't know what had come over him...? He had showed the godking the proofs, he had banished his Yami and yet he was not happy with the decision, even though he knew it had to be the right one!  
His whole body felt heavy, as if he just ran a marathon and he had... he had wanted to be alone. He hadn't been able to smile for Ishizu or Odion - his family - who believed he had a chance to live... a chance to breathe ... a chance to be a human... a free one.  
His hand clenched to a fist. A few tears rolled down his cheeks.  
He was only half a man now, his other half, the insane one, the thing that had stayed in his mind and had robbed the will to live and feel from him had vanished... and he felt terrible knowing, that he had sacrificed it, because he wanted to win. After Odion told him he could be a human, he wanted it, **oh**, he wanted it so badly, he nearly craved to bawl and cry out with the force that tried to rip his soul apart... he never knew, they wanted him to be human.

Sighing he rubbed over his moist, crying eyes. He had given up on his goal to be the Pharaoh, he didn't want to carry the hatred and anger any longer... he was tired... he finally wanted some rest. A hand lay on his shoulder. "You're crying again."  
Turning he met the purple eyes once more that seemed to reveal his very soul before the other one, his face contorting, though he took the tissue, that was offered by the other ones hand and cleaned off his cheeks. "Don't think I forgive you..." He said lowly. He still suffered... he still didn't feel alright... but he didn't want to fight any longer. It had been too much. "I know...", the other one said. "I didn't want all of this to happen, though I don't blame you for your feelings. You're a human, Marik... and to err is human." The godking smiled down sadly at him. And then he turned around to walk a few steps and leave a sentence behind that drove another waterfall of tears into Marik's eyes and down his cheeks, while he felt terrible and strangely at peace the first time in his life, feeling like the poison inside of his soul was able to be cried out...

_**"To err is human, Marik. To forgive... divine."**_

* * *

**Well, I thought about creating a Mnemo and look what happened with it. It is more Bronze than Mnemo... XDDD TYPICALLY ME! Again, don't reeeeaaally like Yami Yuugi and also not Marik... but for the fact, that I thought I couldn't think in the ways of their characters I even dare to say, that it worked out pretty well... :3**

**I hope you had fun reading it and that you'll share your thoughts about it with me! x3**

**I'd be glad if somebody told me if they wanted a story/One-Shot being a bit more Mnemo. :3 Thanks for reading, and all of you a good day! *leaves cookies***

**~Sang**


End file.
